It's Just A Cold, Dude
by GoldenManekiNeko
Summary: Requested by CandleCoveFreak: Butthead catches a cold, Beavis worries too much. Beavis/Butthead Fluff.


The teen duo, known as Beavis and Butthead both cringed in discomfort as they were awoken by the sun that was shining in through Butthead's living-room window and beaming down on the both of them. Beavis shifted from his uncomfortably-slouched position on Butthead's couch and into a sitting-position as he used his fists to rub the crust from his eyes. Butthead, however could not bring himself to move from his current position at all as his head was pounding profusely and his skin felt incredibly achy at the moment. He had begun to contract a slight, sore throat the night before but it had increased to an unbearable level of pain by now. His nose was so full of snot that he was having a difficult time breathing as he recoiled slightly and began to shiver at just how cold he currently felt.

"Come on, dude; we have to like...go to school and stuff...Heh-heh..." Beavis sighed as he reluctantly stood up from the couch. Butthead groaned in response once he had remembered that it was a school day as he weakly forced himself to sit up. He groaned again, being too weak to sit up completely as he slumped back down, into the back of the couch.

"Butthead? You okay, dude? Heh-heh!" Beavis turned his now-concerned attention to his brunette-companion upon noticing his weakened state.

"I-I'm fine, dude...Uh-huh-huh..." Butthead lied as he stubbornly forced himself to stand up. His knees knocked as his weakened state began to make him feel too dizzy to stand. The brunette was sure that he was about to fall to the ground when he felt the strong, warm arms of his blond-companion catch him before pulling him into a warm, comforting embrace.

"Are you sure you're like...okay, dude? Heh-heh..." Beavis questioned with a slight hint of concern to his voice.

"I'm fine...Huh-huh...It's just a cold...Huh-huh-huh..." Butthead insisted despite the fact that he was now relaxing into the warmth of his friend's embrace.

This was something that the brunette would never do normally but he just felt so cold and his friend's body felt so warm and soft. Beavis became even more alarmed at how hot his brunette-companion's skin felt to the touch as he gently carried the other boy into his arms.

"I think you should like...stay home and stuff...Heh-heh..." Beavis insisted as he began to carry Butthead upstairs, to his bedroom.

"P-Put me down, Buttmunch! I said I was fine..." Butthead coughed out, though he did not do much to struggle against his friend's hold on him.

Before the brunette knew it, he was tightly tucked into his soft, warm bed with a thermometer placed in his mouth. He recoiled at the cold sensation of Beavis placing an icepack on his forehead as he felt Beavis remove the thermometer from his now-trembling lips.

"Whoa!" Beavis gasped at the temperature that the thermometer had reached. There was not very much that the blond knew but he definitely knew that his friend's temperature should not have been that high.

"Don't you like...still have to go to school or something? Uh-huh-huh..." Butthead growled as he began to grown increasingly uncomfortable with how silent his blond-companion had grown at the sight of his temperature.

"Oh! Heh-heh! Right!" Beavis giggled nervously before finally rushing out of Butthead's bedroom. Butthead let out a sigh of relief as he turned over in his bed, the cold icepack falling from his head as he did so.

The brunette just found his friend's tendency to overreact to the smallest of things so irritating. Though it was difficult for him to breathe, Butthead soon gave in to the weakness of his ailment and fell into a deep slumber. The brunette had awoken later in the day with a coughing-fit once some of the snot in his nose had trickled down his throat to choke him. When he had attempted to sit up, he realized that a pair of arms were lovingly wrapped around him, holding him in place.

"What the Hell?!" Butthead coughed as he turned slightly to see that his best friend, Beavis was not only fast asleep, next to him but spooning him as well.

"WHAT THE HELL, DUDE?!" The brunette shoved himself out of his friend's grasp, awakening the blond as well.

"What's wrong? Heh-heh!" Beavis questioned with a gentle, concerned tone to his voice.

"What's wrong?! You were cuddling me! Aren't you like...supposed to be at school or something?! Uh-huh-huh..." Butthead snapped as he shifted his body to the other side of his bed. Beavis had taken sitting too closely, next to him, on the couch to a whole, new, creepy level.

"I didn't like...wanna leave you alone and stuff...Mm-heh-heh..." Beavis explained. There was no way he could face McVicker and Buzzcut's torment alone, especially with Butthead's ailment on his mind, causing him a great-deal of anxiety.

"So you cuddle me?!" Butthead spat, causing Beavis to begin to blush.

"W-Well, I um...You were like...shivering and stuff so I thought I'd keep ya warm...Heh-heh..." Beavis began to stammer. Butthead's glare softened at how worried his friend seemed about his predicament as he let out a heavy sigh.

"Beavis, I said I was fine...It's just a cold, dude!" Butthead insisted.

"Are you like...sure you don't want me to make you some soup or somethin'? Heh-heh!" Beavis timidly offered.

"Dude? It's just a cold...What is with you today?! You're never like...this clingy and stuff...Uh-huh-huh..." Butthead demanded an explanation from his blond-companion.

"It's just that...I..." Beavis began to tremble as he tightly gripped the soft, grey fabric of his shorts.

"Beavis?" Butthead questioned softly once tears had begun to gush from the blond's eyes.

"Y-You're like...my best friend and stuff a-and i-if you die, I'll like...have nobody..." Beavis whimpered before breaking down into a fit of soft sobs.

"Beavis...I know, dude...I know but I'll like...be around for a long time and stuff..." Butthead pulled the sobbing-blond into a tight hug as tears began to stream down his own cheeks.

"I-I like...worry and stuff..." Beavis sniffled as he returned the hug just as tightly, if not tighter.

"I know, dude and I'm like...lucky and stuff to have a friend like you that still cares about me...even though I'm a total buttwipe sometimes..." Butthead sniffled as he pulled away from the embrace to wipe a few tears from his blond-companion's eyes.

"Butthead..." Beavis began when Butthead placed a gentle but passionate kiss onto his lips, silencing the blond. The blond's eyes widened slightly but then they fluttered shut as he slowly but just as passionately returned the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Butthead's neck, tears still freely gushing from his eyes as Butthead wrapped his arms around the other boy's waste. It only took a few seconds after that for Butthead to pin Beavis to his own bed as he began to passionately make-out with him.

The duo's make-out session was interrupted, however when Butthead pulled away from the kiss to indulge in yet another coughing-fit.

"Maybe you should like...get some sleep now...Heh-heh..." Beavis suggested with slight concern as he pulled Butthead closer into the comforting warmth of his protective embrace.

"Uh...okay...Huh-huh..." Butthead agreed before falling asleep in his blond-companion's arms. The duo cuddled up to each other in the warmth of Butthead's bed until the next morning when Butthead was the first to awaken.

"Whoa! I like...feel much better now and stuff! Huh-huh-huh..." Butthead yawned. Though he felt much, more energetic and no longer ached, the brunette's nose was still sore from constantly blowing mucus from it.

"Oh...I don't feel so good..." Beavis coughed, followed by an adorable sneeze.

"Guess it's like...my turn to worry about you now...Uh-huh-huh..." Butthead smirked playfully once he realized that his friend had caught his cold.

"Heh-heh-heh..." Beavis chuckled with a weak smile.


End file.
